Big Poa
Big Poa is a meme character created by NeonDeviant as a joke about the MP Big Poppa Storie by Kenny Pass II. Big Poa was supposed to have multiple MPs made about him but they were all cancelled. Recently, the character has been adapted to the HD Universe by Toguro, this event caused the rise of the new Big Poa. Events of the 3D Era During the events of the 3D Universe, Big Poa was attacked by 2 OG Locs and 2 CJs while he was hanging out at his crib in East Los Santos. Poa drove his Faggio back to his hood where he was attacked by a CJ with a minigun, somehow Poa managed to kill CJ and OG Loc. Events of the HD Era In 2012, Big Poa along with Simeon Yetarian robbed the bank in Ludendorff. Simeon died during the events due to him sitting too close to the PE4 which was planted on the vault door. Poa fought off the state police until they decided to flee. Later the same day, Poa met Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis, the two were working with NeonDeviant at the time and they were suppose to take Simeon's cut back to Neon. The two actually attacked Big Poa and tried to kill him, Poa pulled his gun out and killed Franklin and severly injured Lamar. In late 2012, Poa moved to LS and started working with the Lost MC. In 2013, Poa was informed about the death of Johnny Klebitz and swore he would revenge him by killing Trevor Philips. In 2017, Poa decided to blow up a truck owned by Clarence Little, However this was all a set-up by Trevor and some Aztecas. Poa faced the 3 Aztecas and killed them before being confronted by Trevor himself. Trevor told Poa to put their past behind them and work together to take down Clarence Little. Poa didn't care and shot Trevor multiple times, killing him. After this event, Poa met up with Terry Thorpe and told him what happened. In 2019, Neon informed Poa about a deal going on between Lamar, Stretch and 2 Azecas members. Poa busted the deal, killing all men on the scene. Before Poa could leave, DimaGamer threatened him a gun, Poa turned around and stabbed Dima, he left the scene with the drugs and his revenge of Lamar. Later the same week, Poa received a call from an unknown caller which told him to come to his apartment. There, Poa met up with DimaGamer again. Dima told him to align with him and that he would help him get Clarence. Poa refused knowing Dima will set him up as soon as he gets the chance so he shot Dima right in head. Before he could leave the apartment, Poa was attacked by 2 Armenian mobsters who believed he was responsible for Simeon's death. Poa managed to kill them and flee the scene. Owned Vehicles Big Poa owns a great variety of custom vehicles, such as the Big Poa Deluxe Custom, the Big Poa Custom SUV and the Big Poa Solid Fucking Gold Deluxe Faggio. Events Images Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans